


Creepypasta One-shot requests!

by Felixityy



Series: One-shot collections [1]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Aged-Up Character(s), Aggression, Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ass Play, Awkward Romance, Beach Sex, Birthday Smut, Biting, Blood, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Break Up, Cannibalism, Cannibalism Play, Car Sex, Chains, Chaos, Choking, Claiming Bites, Cock Tease, Comfort Sex, Comfort/Angst, Communication Failure, Consensual Non-Consent, Cute, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Daddy Kink, Dark, Declarations Of Love, Denial of Feelings, Dick Jokes, Disturbing Themes, Dom/sub Play, Drama, Drama & Romance, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Drugged Sex, Drugs, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Everyone Needs A Hug, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Falling In Love, Fear Play, Feel-good, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Friendship/Love, Fuck Or Die, Fuckbuddies, Fucked Up, Fucking, Gay Sex, Gen, Growing Up Together, Guilt, Guilty Pleasures, Gun Kink, Gun Violence, Hanahaki Disease, Hate Sex, Hate to Love, Heavy Angst, Hook-Up, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Hurts So Good, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Not Ashamed, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Jealousy, Kinky, Knifeplay, LGBTQ Themes, Lack of Communication, Large Cock, Lies, Light Angst, Loss of Control, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Trust, Lost Love, Love Bites, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Love/Hate, M/M, Making Up, Master/Pet, Master/Servant, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Memory Loss, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Painplay, Mild Smut, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Sexual Age Play, Not Canon Compliant, Oh God Yes, Oh My God, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pain, Painful Sex, Painplay, Physical Abuse, Play Fighting, Please Kill Me, Poison, Predator/Prey, Protectiveness, Psychological Drama, Public Sex, Rape, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Rough Sex, Sad, Sad and Happy, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sensation Play, Sex Toys, Shame, Shameless, Shameless Smut, Sharing a Bed, Shower Sex, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Slow To Update, Smut, Sobbing, Sorry Not Sorry, Suggestive Themes, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Tags Are Fun, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Teenage Drama, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Threats of Violence, Threesome, Tragic Romance, True Love, Trust Issues, Underage Drug Use, Underage Masturbation, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, Voice Kink, What Have I Done, Whipping, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29930292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felixityy/pseuds/Felixityy
Relationships: BEN (BEN Drowned)/Original Character(s), BEN (BEN Drowned)/Reader, Candy Pop (Creepypasta)/Reader, Dr. Smiley/Reader, Eyeless Jack/Original Character(s), Eyeless Jack/Reader, Helen Otis | The Bloody Painter/Original Character(s), Helen Otis | The Bloody Painter/Reader, Hoody (Creepypasta)/Original Character(s), Hoody (Creepypasta)/Reader, Jane Arkensaw | Jane the Killer/Original Character(s), Jane Arkensaw | Jane the Killer/Reader, Jeffrey Woods | Jeff The Killer/Original Character(s), Jeffrey Woods | Jeff the Killer/Reader, Jonathan Blake | The Puppeteer/Reader, Kagekao (Creepypasta)/Reader, Laughing Jack/Original Character(s), Laughing Jack/Reader, Liu Woods | Homicidal Liu/Original Character(s), Liu Woods | Homicidal Liu/Reader, Masky (Creepypasta)/Reader, Natalie Ouellette | Clockwork/Reader, Nina Hopkins | Nina the Killer/Reader, Sally (Creepypasta)/Reader, Slender Man/Original Character(s), Slender Man/Reader, The Rake (Creepypasta)/Reader, Timothy "Tim" Wright | Masky/Original Character(s), Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers | Ticci Toby/Original Character(s), Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers|Ticci Toby/Reader, Zalgo (Creepypasta)/Original Character(s), Zalgo/Reader
Series: One-shot collections [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201988
Comments: 10
Kudos: 7





	Creepypasta One-shot requests!

Hello, my lovelies!

I decided to go through with making a one-shot collection, and even better yet make them requests!  
So go ahead and request for your precious kinnies, I don't judge.  
  


Here is the form to request!

-Relationship: x(jeff, EJ, BEN, etc) (can be more than one, preferably 1-4)  
-Reader Gender: (Female/Male/Genderfluid/Non-Binary)  
-Reader Age range: (13-17, 18-25)  
-Overall Genre? (E.i. Angsty, Fluffy, etc. Look in tags for ideas)  
-Smut or no Smut?  
-Any specific plot? (If not I will come up with one for you.)  
-Anything else you want me to include?  
-Anything to exclude?

If you are requesting x original character, please include:

-Name  
-Age  
-Gender  
-Height(optional)  
-Human or?  
-Personality  
-Appearance

Rules!

 _-the form must be completed.  
-original characters are requestable ONLY to registered members  
-I have a waitlist for OC's, I will only take 3 at a time  
-I have all right to deny or ignore a request  
-You can only request one at a time, when your request has been completed you can request another one.  
-If you do not like your request, just request something else.  
-request ONLY on this chapter  
  
  
  
_Oc waitlist!  
 _-open  
_ _-open_  
 _-open_

And with that, **let the chaos begin.**


End file.
